1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 3-amino-2,4,5-trifluorobenzoic acid and a method for manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
3-amino-2,4,5-trifluorobenzoic acid in accordance with the present invention is a novel compound, so the compound itself and a method for manufacture thereof have not yet been reported.
An object of the present invention is, accordingly, to provide novel 3-amino-2,4,5-trifluorobenzoic acid and a method for manufacture thereof.